The examples discussed below relate generally to medical fluid delivery. More particularly, the examples disclose systems, methods and apparatuses for dialysis such as hemodialysis (“HD”) automated peritoneal dialysis (“APD”).
Due to various causes, a person's renal system can fail. Renal failure produces several physiological derangements. It is no longer possible to balance water and minerals or to excrete daily metabolic load. Toxic end products of nitrogen metabolism (urea, creatinine, uric acid, and others) can accumulate in blood and tissue.
Kidney failure and reduced kidney function have been treated with dialysis. Dialysis removes waste, toxins and excess water from the body that normal functioning kidneys would otherwise remove. Dialysis treatment for replacement of kidney functions is critical to many people because the treatment is life saving.
One type of kidney failure therapy is Hemodialysis (“HD”), which in general uses diffusion to remove waste products from a patient's blood. A diffusive gradient occurs across the semi-permeable dialyzer between the blood and an electrolyte solution called dialysate to cause diffusion. Hemofiltration (“HF”) is an alternative renal replacement therapy that relies on a convective transport of toxins from the patient's blood. This therapy is accomplished by adding substitution or replacement fluid to the extracorporeal circuit during treatment (typically ten to ninety liters of such fluid). That substitution fluid and the fluid accumulated by the patient in between treatments is ultrafiltered over the course of the HF treatment, providing a convective transport mechanism that is particularly beneficial in removing middle and large molecules (in hemodialysis there is a small amount of waste removed along with the fluid gained between dialysis sessions, however, the solute drag from the removal of that ultrafiltrate is not enough to provide convective clearance).
Hemodiafiltration (“HDF”) is a treatment modality that combines convective and diffusive clearances. HDF uses dialysate flowing through a dialyzer, similar to standard hemodialysis, to provide diffusive clearance. In addition, substitution solution is provided directly to the extracorporeal circuit, providing convective clearance.
Most HD (HF, HDF) treatments occur in centers. A trend towards home hemodialysis (“HHD”) exists today in part because HHD can be performed daily, offering therapeutic benefits over in-center hemodialysis treatments, which occur typically bi- or tri-weekly. Studies have shown that a patient receiving more frequent treatments removes more toxins and waste products than a patient receiving less frequent but perhaps longer treatments. A patient receiving more frequent treatments does not experience as much of a down cycle as does an in-center patient who has built-up two or three days worth of toxins prior to a treatment. In certain areas, the closest dialysis center can be many miles from the patient's home causing door-to-door treatment time to consume a large portion of the day. HHD can take place overnight or during the day while the patient relaxes, works or is otherwise productive.
Another type of kidney failure therapy is peritoneal dialysis, which infuses a dialysis solution, also called dialysate, into a patient's peritoneal cavity via a catheter. The dialysate contacts the peritoneal membrane of the peritoneal cavity. Waste, toxins and excess water pass from the patient's bloodstream, through the peritoneal membrane and into the dialysate due to diffusion and osmosis, i.e., an osmotic gradient occurs across the membrane. Osmotic agent in dialysis provides the osmotic gradient. The spent dialysate is drained from the patient, removing waste, toxins and excess water from the patient. This cycle is repeated.
There are various types of peritoneal dialysis therapies, including continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis (“CAPD”), automated peritoneal dialysis (“APD”), tidal flow dialysate and continuous flow peritoneal dialysis (“CFPD”). CAPD is a manual dialysis treatment. Here, the patient manually connects an implanted catheter to a drain to allow spent dialysate fluid to drain from the peritoneal cavity. The patient then connects the catheter to a bag of fresh dialysate to infuse fresh dialysate through the catheter and into the patient. The patient disconnects the catheter from the fresh dialysate bag and allows the dialysate to dwell within the peritoneal cavity, wherein the transfer of waste, toxins and excess water takes place. After a dwell period, the patient repeats the manual dialysis procedure, for example, four times per day, each treatment lasting about an hour. Manual peritoneal dialysis requires a significant amount of time and effort from the patient, leaving ample room for improvement.
Automated peritoneal dialysis (“APD”) is similar to CAPD in that the dialysis treatment includes drain, fill and dwell cycles. APD machines, however, perform the cycles automatically, typically while the patient sleeps. APD machines free patients from having to manually perform the treatment cycles and from having to transport supplies during the day. APD machines connect fluidly to an implanted catheter, to a source or bag of fresh dialysate and to a fluid drain. APD machines pump fresh dialysate from a dialysate source, through the catheter and into the patient's peritoneal cavity. APD machines also allow for the dialysate to dwell within the cavity and for the transfer of waste, toxins and excess water to take place. The source can include multiple sterile dialysate solution bags.
APD machines pump spent dialysate from the peritoneal cavity, though the catheter, and to the drain. As with the manual process, several drain, fill and dwell cycles occur during dialysis. A “last fill” occurs at the end of APD and remains in the peritoneal cavity of the patient until the next treatment.
In any of the above modalities, entrained air and other gases are a concern. Entrained air can cause inaccuracies when pumping dialysate for either PD or HD. Entrained air can cause a reduction in effective surface area in a hemodialysis filter when it accumulates on the filter fibers, leading to a reduction in effectiveness of the therapy. Entrained air entering a patient's peritoneum during PD can cause discomfort. Entrained air entering a patient's bloodstream during HD can have severe consequences. Accordingly, a need exists to provide an apparatus that ensures that entrained air is removed from dialysate or blood prior to delivering such fluids to the patient.